The Administrative Core will oversee the scientific, fiscal, and organizational activities of the UPCI Lung Cancer SPORE, including oversight of scientific and translational progress, oversight of expenditures, scheduling regular meetings of the SPORE investigators, organizing our participation in annual SPORE meetings and interactions with the National Cancer Institute and other translational investigators, facilitating collaborations with other SPOREs and translational groups, and developing and preparing annual reports. The Administrative Core will also coordinate meetings with the Internal/External Advisory Board members, interact with our patient advocates, facilitate team science between investigators of different disciplines, undertake periodic evaluations of progress, and change direction of the SPORE Projects as necessary. The Administrative Core will use the SPORE flexibility provision to discontinue projects that fail to meet translational goals if needed. The Administrative Core will coordinate travel of SPORE investigators to the annual NCI-sponsored Translational Workshop, and other translational meetings, and will assist SPORE investigators in the preparation of manuscripts. The Core will oversee the Developmental Research and Career Development Programs to ensure smooth functioning of these components. The Administrative Core will coordinate SPORE Research Core activities with the UPCI to avoid redundancy and ensure that joint activities between the UPCI Lung and Thoracic Malignancies Program and the Lung Cancer SPORE are carried out efficiently, and that the two Programs act to complement and synergize with each other. The Administrative Core will also ensure that the SPORE Research Cores provide outstanding service to SPORE investigators. The Administrative Core will also communicate with the NCI Program Office to ensure that SPORE guidelines are followed and that the SPORE mandate is carried out. The Administrative Core will work with lung cancer Patient Advocates and lung cancer advocacy groups to raise lung cancer awareness and will work with the Development Office of UPC to secure philanthropy to supplement the SPORE budget.